


Positive (A Reylo Fanfiction)

by shookreylo



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, Dark Side Rey, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, Kissing, Kylo Ren Backstory, Light Angst, Multi, Pregnant, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Ships It, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo angst, Reylo fluff, Tumblr: reylofanfictionanthology, pregnant rey, shookreylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookreylo/pseuds/shookreylo
Summary: Once Rey had arrived, She was escorted to a private sitting room. The sitting room was modern but traditional in sense. Rey entered the room feeling sad. Ben was sitting on the couch. He stayed silent. Rey sat down next to him gloomily. “What’s wrong?” Rey looked up to ben. “Everything..” Rey held a sad look. “I’m pregnant with a baby I didn’t mean to have, And everyone that I know is shocked, And disappointed that I accidentally got pregnant.” Ben put his hand on her. He looked into her eyes, with a deep concern for her. “Not everyone is disappointed.” He told her. Rey blushed, He leaned and kissed her, Without a single care in the world. At first she was shocked, But then she got into it. Ben put his hand on her back. Rey got closer to him. The kiss that they were having was passionate and committing, Irresistible in a sense.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey awoke feeling horrible, Her stomach felt like it was running around in circles. Rey sat on her bunk in the falcon. She felt horrible, Rey thought of what could have caused her to feel like her somach was running around in circles. Maybe it was something she ate. Or, _Maybe it was that little handtouch she shared with ben._ I mean, It couldn’t have been.. Could it? She needed a pregnancy test as soon as possible. Rey hopped off her bunk. She didn’t know who she could go to to find a pregnancy test.. They were nowhere near a walgreens or a little shop that you could buy pregnancy tests.. Rey  went to the little holographic chess table and sat down shocked. Finn sat down with her, “Hey rey, what’s up?” finn said casually. “Uh, Nothing..” Rey said quickly. He could tell something was up. Rey held a still shocked expression. “Okay, I’ll admit, Something might be wrong..Or possibly up.” Finn was slightly concerned. “There’s a small chance that I might be..Pregnant..” Finn was confused and concerned. “What??” Rey was a bit embarrased, “SO, When I was on atch-to..Me & Ben got into a situation..” Rey said laughing nervously at the end of sentence. “Did kylo do what I think he did?” All they did was touch hands. “No! He—We touched hands. And I felt what it was like in his shoes, And related to him to the point where I almost orgasmed, But also cried because he was alone and I was there for him..” Finn facepalmed, “Rey—That’s not how—things work.” Rey felt extermely embarrased. “Well, You  see, I felt something emotionally. And if luke hadn’t have walked in on us—” Finn was concerned. “Luke walked in on you?” Rey cringed. “Well, We were just touching hands. BUT, I felt something between us.” Rey got closer to finn. “It wasn’t like anything I had ever felt before. He told that I should let the past die, And kill it, I have to. And he made me felt like I was something.. Like I wasn’t worthless or nothing. _It made me feel loved,_ And He accepted me for who I was. But he said it in a sense that was extremley hot and I couldn’t hold myself back..” Finn cringed, “I’d honestly ask leia about where the tests are at..”  Rey really didn’t want to ask leia, There’s something embarrasing about asking the mother of the guy who may have gotten you pregnant about where pregnancy tests are at. Rey cringed. Rey was going to haft to pop the question, Where were the pregnancy tests at? “Okay..” Rey said a bit embarrased. Rey got up from her seat. She approached leia. “Um, General oragana?” Rey said nervously. Leia turned around, “Yes?”  Leia said. “Do you know where—Pregnancy tests are..at?” Rey slurred out embarrased and nervous. “Yeah, Why?” Leia asked. Oh shit, She asked why. “Well, You see, I met a guy on the way to crait. And I..Didn’t exactly—” Leia got the point. “Oh! They’re underneath the sink in the cabinet.” Rey rushed to the bathroom, She quickly grabbed the pregnancy tests. Rey took the pregnancy test and put it on the sink. It was nerve racking in a sense. Rey  had never felt so nervous before. 3 minutes go by, She picks up the test. _“2 lines mean pregnant, 1 line means not pregnant.._ ” **_The test showed positive._** “Oh my god.” Rey sat on the toilet seat. “It’s positive..”   Rey took a deep breath in started crying. “How is it positive??” Rey felt a connection to ben. He appeared right in front of her. “Rey..” He turned around to see her crying and holding a pregnancy test. He knew what that meant. Ben’s jaw dropped, “You’re—Pregnant?” Rey hadn’t noticed him just until now. Rey cleared away her tears. “Yeah. I am.” She sniffled. “Rey—I—” Rey closed her eyes and just hoped that she wasn’t pregnant, She couldn’t afford to be pregnant. “I don’t understand—How could it be positive?” She said looking up at him with a look of desperation in her eyes. They may have been “Enemies” But he was still the father of the baby that was soon to come. Rey got up and just crashed into ben’s arms. She needed emotional support, And she doubted that finn or anyone could help her but him. Still shell-shocked, Ben helped her. “Rey..It’ll be okay—” Rey looked up to him, “But it’s not.. I’m pregnant with a baby that I wasn’t emotionally perpared for..” Ben wasn’t sure about what he was going to do, He was the father of a baby that he didn’t even mean to have.. “We need to talk about this in person, Outside of the force connection..” He was right, They needed to have a serious discussion about the baby. “I’ll travel to the main imperial base. But I need have your assurance that I can leave anytime I want. And that we aren’t going to bring up the first order or any light side matters.” Ben understood, “Well not anytime, You an leave once we’re done with the discussion, And if you want to stay, You can stay.” Rey agreed. “I’ll leave for the main imperial base tonight and hopefully get there tommorow.” Ben nodded. “I Guess I’ll see you then..” Rey told him. The force connection ended, Rey cleared herself up. She stopped crying and got herself together. She walked out of the bathroom with the test in her pocket. She approched General Oragana again. "General oragana?” Leia looked rey in the eyes, Her eyes were a bit red. And her voice was a bit droopy, Leia knew that she had been crying.  “Yes?” Leia asked. “I need to go to the main imperial base to have a discussion with him.” “Why?” Leia asked. “Because I’m pregnant with his child and I need to talk to him about what we’re going to do. Because I can’t be a single mother, I don’t want to be. I need his help.” Leia was clearly shocked, “Excuse me..?” Rey cringed. “You’re pregnant with his baby?” Rey nodded. The conversation that they were having attracted some attention. Leia walked away for a second. Her face said it all, Leia was having trouble believing it—Some part of her wanted to believe it, But some part of her refused to believe it. Leia took a deep breath. Rey was hoping that leia would be happy that she was pregnant, But she was just shocked. Rey stood there, Nervous, Sad, But embarrassed in a way. “So—” Leia turned around, “You can go if you want to.” Leia told her with a stern and disappointed tone in her voice. Rey walked away from Leia and sat down next to Finn. “I overheard you talking to Leia and—I don’t think that it’s safe.” Rey just needed to talk to Ben, The father of her baby. “Finn.. There are moments where you don’t know if it’s safe, But you go with it anyway because you have to.  and I just need to talk to him.” Finn didn’t like the idea of it. “Okay—Just try not to fall in love with him.” Rey smiled. “I’ll try not to.” She told him. Rey walked away and went to her bunk.

 Rey was going to pack a bag just in case she stayed the night. Rey went over to the makeshift dresser that she had and packed a couple of shirts and dresses. _The bare essentials._ Rey picked up her bag and was off to meet up with ben.

 

Rey hopped inside a mini escape pod that the millennium falcon held. She had her bag, And the bare essentials. The rebels shipped her to kylo.

Once Rey had arrived, She was escorted to a private sitting room. The sitting room was modern but traditional in sense. Rey entered the room feeling sad. Ben was sitting on the couch. He stayed silent. Rey sat down next to him gloomily. “What’s wrong?” Rey looked up to ben. **_“Everything..”_** Rey held a sad look. “I’m pregnant with a baby I didn’t mean to have, And everyone that I know is shocked, And disappointed that I accidentally got pregnant.” Ben put his hand on her. He looked into her eyes, with a deep concern for her. “Not everyone is disappointed.” He told her. Rey blushed, **_He leaned and kissed her,_** _Without a single care in the world._ **At first she was shocked, But then she got into it.** Ben put his hand on her back. Rey got closer to him. The kiss that they were having was passionate and committing, Irresistible in a sense. Ben cupped her face and got as close as he could to her. Rey felt amazing, _she had completely forgot about the resistance_. Suddenly, General hux entered the room. “Supreme leader—Sir..” Ben stopped kissing her. Rey scooched away from ben awkwardly. Ben looked at hux with hatred in his eyes. “We scheduled a meeting.” Hux told ben. “And what about it?” Ben said with a mad tone in his voice. “You’re 15 minutes late.” Ben rolled his eyes. “Cancel it, I’ve got something more important to do.” Ben said with a grumpy tone. Rey smiled. “But supreme—” Hux tilted his head downward. “Fine, As you wish.” He sighed, Walking out of the room. The door shut violently. “So, who raises the baby?” Rey asked nervously. “I want to be apart of the baby’s life.” He told her. Rey wanted to be apart of the baby’s life too. “Well I want to be apart of the baby’s too.” They both looked unsure about what they were going to do. “Joint custody?--” Rey told him. “What if we raised the baby together.” Rey said second guessing herself. “If you come back to the resistance—” Ben interrupted her. “Rey—You know I can’t do that..” He told her. “I’ll join you—” Rey told him. (I know that Rey probably wouldn’t do that, But she’s not joining kylo for herself, She joining him for the baby if that makes any actual sense. It’d also be a more comfortable lifestyle for the baby) Ben was slightly shocked. But he knew that it would come to this eventually.


	2. The Unexpected News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out that something is wrong with her baby while having an ultrasound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, This chapter needs some context, It’s around 14 weeks after rey turned. Rey is in her 2nd trimester by now, And the resistance is nowhere to be seen.

Rey stood in front of a mirror, She was making sure that her outfit looked good. Rey had decided to wear a floral shirt, and paired it with a pair of skinny jeans. She looked gorgeous. However, She had a doctors appointment. Specifically an ultrasound. Rey tucked her floral shirt in, Rey turned around to see ben. Her “Space Boyfriend” as some would say, She smiled. “Does this look good?” She asked him. “It looks absolutely perfect, Just like you.” They both smiled. “So do we want to know the gender of the baby?” She asked. Rey & Ben felt like they wanted to know the gender, Just so they could plan everything out. Such as, The color of the nursery walls, Or the main theme, etc. But theme or color didn’t matter at the end of the day, The only thing that they cared about was if their baby was okay. And quite frankly, Rey didn’t like stereotyping the baby, Or thinking that the color pink was “Only meant for girls.” Because the baby was its own person. It was going to have a unique personality. And that’s what made it special. “Yeah, we need to plan things out.” He told her with a smile. “Are we ready to go?” He asked her. “Almost, I just need to find my shoes..” He nodded. Rey looked around the room for her pair of heels. “Heels, Heels, Heels… Where are my heels?” Rey thought to herself. Rey looked underneath the bed. No heels.. She quickly got up and looked underneath the dresser, Still no heels… Finally, Rey looked in the closet. There were a lot of heels on 3 shelves, She just had to find the appropriate one. Rey wasn’t going to wear stiletto heels, They were uncomfortable. Her other options were, 3 inch white corky heels that matched her floral shirt, 4ish inch yellow heels that were somewhat comfortable and contrasted the floral pattern on her shirt. She decided on the yellow heels, They were cute but professional. Rey picked them up and quickly put them on her way out of the room. Rey quickly fell over while trying to walk and put on the heels. “Ouch!” She let out as she fell. Ben quickly ran over to her to see her collapsed on the floor with a heel, She put on the heels properly and got up. “I’m ready.” She told him with slight confidence.

They arrived at the doctors office for the ultrasound. Rey walked into the room feeling super confident. Rey went to the front desk. As she was checking in, The clerk and asked for her first and last name. “Rey.” The clerk looked up to her. “And your last name?” Rey didn’t have a last name that she knew of, So she was going to use ben’s last name. “Solo.” She told the clerk feeling unsure. “Okay Mrs. Rey Solo, We’ve got you registered, Go have a seat in the waiting room while we wait to call you around back.” Rey sat down next to ben.

Finn awoke in his bunk, He looked a bit sad & gloomy. Finn got up from his bunk with a sad look on his face. Finn put on some casual clothes and went out in the lounge area. He sat down at the holographic chess table, He wasn’t going to play chess or anything like that—He just wanted to lounge. The rebels happened to be on atch-to, They were staying there temporarily while they looked for a planet that they could form a base on. Everybody was at the mini jedi temple—Or at least finn thought. Poe sat down next to finn with some food. The rebels at the moment didn’t have a lot of food on them at the moment, so they had to ration out all of their food. “Hey.” Poe looked at finn. “You okay?” Finn looked at Poe. “No.” Finn gestured his head. “I’m not okay.” Poe looked concerned. “What’s wrong?” Poe asked without hesitation. “Rey joined kylo.” Poe was slightly shocked, But something within him expected it. “She joined that murderous snake kylo..” Finn said with slight anger. “I’m sorry.” Poe said. “I want to confront her, And see why she joined him.” He said looking down. “I don’t think that that’s a smart idea..Kylo will somehow find out, And either harm you, Or rey.” Finn sighed. “I just need to know why.” Finn looked up. “Why she joined him, Why she would leave the resistance for some guy that she knew for 4 weeks.” (The beginning of the story took place 4 weeks after the last jedi.) They both looked down. “She left the resistance because she loved him.” Finn wanted to believe him, but he couldn’t. Something within him told him that something was up, and he was going to get to bottom of it. Even if it meant that he was harmed in the process, He would do anything for his best friend. 

Rey was laying down on a hospital bed, She was getting the ultrasound done. A doctor walked into the room, It was a woman with blonde hair blue eyes, She gave off a professional vibe. “Mrs. Rey Solo, Do you want to know the gender of the baby?” The doctor asked. “Yes—” She coughed. “We do.” The doctor nodded with a smile on her face. “Okay.” The doctor prepped the ultrasound machine, “Can you turn that lamp on?” She asked ben. Ben turned on the lamp. The doctor/radiologist dimmed the lights and turned on the transducer. The doctor put some type of jelly on the transducer and put it on Rey’s stomach. Ben held Rey’s hand. They both looked at the monitor that displayed their baby. Ben got a little teary eyed, Ben had always somewhat wanted to be a father. He grew up without a present father during his childhood and teenage years, Han would occasionally call him on his datapad every 2 weeks or so, But every 2 weeks or so wasn’t enough. He needed someone to guide him through his struggles of being a teenager. Luke occasionally helped him through his struggles, But he was always busy, I mean, Running a god damn jedi temple isn’t easy. It takes work, And most importantly, patience. Every young jedi developed at there own pace. Some of them were amazing with a lightsaber and could easily control the force. And then some of them, Took a little more time and effort in helping them learn the ways of the force. Rey looked at ben. “That’s our baby..” She looked up at ben with a smile. The radiologist had a concerned look on her face. “Um.” She looked at both of them, “There’s something wrong.” Rey’s heart sank. She was shocked. “What?” Rey looked at the radiologist, Rey was trying to keep calm. Maybe it was nothing, But if it wasn’t. What if the baby hurt? Or maybe the baby was just in the wrong position. “What?” Ben asked with deep concern. “The baby only has 2 heart chambers.” Ben was confused. “Oh my god..” Rey’s eyes began the swell up with tears. “Oh my god!” Rey said crying. Rey was going trisha paytas on the doctor and ben. (It’s a reference to trisha paytas breaking down on her kitchen floor just in case you didn’t get it.) “What?” Ben didn’t understand. “The baby is supposed to have 4 heart chambers.” The radiologist said. “Is there any way that two heart chambers could develop within the time that the baby is born?” Rey was absolutely devasted, this appointment was supposed to be exciting! And heart warming, And something that would make you go “awe, that’s absolutely adorable. uwu” This ultrasound was devasting, And heart wrenching. Rey looked up at the doctor with tears in her eyes, “Possibly, The chances are slim, But there’s hope.” Ben had a sad look on his face. He was honestly confused, Could the baby survive with 2 heart chambers? Was there anything they could do to help the baby develop heart chambers? “So, What’s the gender of the baby?” Ben looked at the radiologist. “It’s a girl.” Rey personally wanted a boy but.. She was happy to have either. Ben had wanted a girl, They were more kind and timid and didn’t have too many temper tantrums. Rey wiped tears off of her face. Ben grabbed a box of tissues and handed it rey. Rey took the box of tissues and patted her eye with the tissue, All of her tears were gone for the most part. Rey’s mascara and makeup was ruined of course, But she still looked stunning. (can’t relate sis, I look like a hot mess when my makeup is ruined and there’s mascara running down my cheeks.) Ben put his arm around rey. “It’ll be okay.” Ben said. Rey wanted to smile, But, She couldn’t. She devasted, She had just found out that her baby had 2 heart chambers instead of 4. She kept her face contempt. She was emotionally hurt with what had happened.   
The ultrasound appointment had eventually concluded. And Rey was left in tears once again.

 

Later that night..

Rey was laying in bed, It was around 1 or 2am. She wasn’t very sure. Rey couldn’t get to sleep, It was stressing her out. She tossed and turned all night long. Ben was awake too. “You awake?” Rey turned around to see him. “Yeah.” She sat up. “What do we do?” Rey said looking at him. “There’s a chance that the baby might not survive.” He sat up. He turned on the lamp on his nightstand. “Yeah. I would normally say that “there isn’t any hope. Hope is dead, It’s been dead since jedi died off.” But, I think that we just need to have hope and faith and hope that everything pans out the way the that we hope.” Rey nodded. She smiled. “You sound just like your mother.” She told him. Ben was a bit triggered. He was trying to be the opposite of his mother, I mean they had things in common, they were both powerful strong wielded leaders, they both knew about what the actual fuck they were doing, They were both stunning, They both had great personalities, And so much more. He grinned, “I guess, But, I’m trying to be the opposite of her if I’m totally honest.” She nodded. “I have a feeling that everything will be okay, But that something might go wrong.” She told him. Rey looked up at him. “What’ll go wrong?” He asked her. She stopped for a second and looked down. “I think that leia is going to pass.” Rey interrupted herself, “I—I honestly didn’t mean to say that I just—” Ben got it. “Something just tells me that it’ll happen.” Ben took it with a grain of salt. “So, Do we have any ideas on names?” They did! For the most part. “I originally going to name the baby han but then I found out that it was a girl and—” Ben interrupted her. “We’re not naming her han.” Rey nodded, “What about hope?” Rey told him. “We’re hoping that she’ll survive, In my opinion it fits her perfectly.” She told him. “It’s either that or leia—” Ben sighed. “Hope it is.” Rey squealed. “I love you.” She told him relentlessly. Ben and rey had a bit of sexual tension. Ben leaned in and relentlessly kissed her. He kissed her with compassion, But a bit of passion at the same time. Rey kissed him back, He eventually got on top of her. Ben took off rey’s t-shirt, she was left in her bra, They continued kissing until it escalated, “Let’s do this.” He told her. Rey didn’t want to have sex, She wanted to go to sleep, quite frankly. “Not right now.” She told him. “And I don’t think that sex is good for the baby.” She said with a smirk. He nodded. “Okay then..” He coughed. She cringed. “I’m sorry?” He understood, well kinda. “We should probably get to bed,” He scooched away from her. Rey agreed. “We need to get up early..” They both went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of chapter 2! I worked really hard on it and I hope that you like it <3


End file.
